Light scattering methods are useful for characterizing polymer and colloid solutions. Quantities, such as molar mass, spatial dimensions, shapes and interaction parameters can be measured by the intensity of scattered light. These measurements are often referred to as Static Light Scattering (SLS) measurements. Other types of light scattering, such as dynamic light scattering (DLS), auto-correlate scattered light to yield particle diffusion coefficients and other parameters. It is also possible to use SLS and/or DLS to monitor how properties of particles in solution change over time. It is noted that, strictly speaking, when colloids are involved they are normally termed to be in ‘suspension’ in a liquid since they do not dissolve in the usual sense and hence there is no ‘colloid solution’. For convenience in this document, ‘colloid solution’ will be used to designate any liquid containing colloids, whether in suspension or otherwise.
Improved systems and methods for the characterization of polymer and colloid solutions are herein disclosed.